


Burning Pot and Crushes

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Canon-Typical Violence, Execution, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ishimaru Owada and Syo have a few lines, M/M, Mastermind Hagakure Yasuhiro, failed execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: What happens if you add Mastermind Hagakure + Killer Togami? I don't know.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 59





	Burning Pot and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy at the end as usual, Have fun.

"So the killer is... Togami Byakuya."

Everyone stared at the progeny, Including Hagakure but he was behind cameras. 

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Kirigiri questioned.

Hagakure was honestly sad Togami was going, But he knew this was happen, Damn his 100% chance future vision always spoiling him.

What he didn't expect was for him to catch feelings for Togami, That was unplanned. 

"What- what- what- what?" Syo repeated over and over.

All Hagakure did was show his precious Togamicchi a video of his father tortured. Thats all it took for the heir to murder someone.

"I- You- I..." Togami stammered, Hagakure looked at him through the Monokuma, Sad to see him go. 

And then Togami started laughing. 

Manic laughter that rung through the room. 

Hagakure blinked, Leaning closer to the camera. "Huh..." He muttered to himself.

"Y-You would have done it too if you had seen what I saw!" Togami screamed, Hagakure blinked twice. "He was the only person to c-care for me..." Hagakure frowned, He cared for Togami.

"He was the only person to appreciate me f-for me work!" Hagakure did that too.

"He... He was the only one to forgive me!" Hagakure stopped his train of thought. Forgive him? For what?

"Woaaah! Byakuya-sama you gotta calm down!" Syo shouted only to fall on deaf ears. Togami was gripping his clothes so tight even Hagakure could see his knuckles turn a new shade, He also noticed Togami was sobbing.

"I-I don't wanna die! I just wanted to see him alive-!" A loud sob cut him off, This was pitiable. 

Hagakure chewed his lip, Maybe he could... not execute Togami?

"I... I just wanted to be loved... You want to be loved too right?" Togami went back to screaming and sobbing, Pulling his hair too.

Hagakure blew air out of his mouth, This had gone on long enough. 

"Upupu, Are we all ready to vote then?" Togami shuddered before freezing. "Yes, Monokuma, I think we are ready to dispose of this... criminal." Ishimaru whispered the last word. 

Most of them voted for Togami while Syo, Togami and Fujisaki voted for Kirigiri.

And he was found guilty. 

"Well, That's that! All of you discuss while I prepare the Punishment!" Monokuma laughed.

Togami was completely frozen, Tears freely streaming down his face onto the floor, Almost creating a puddle. 

Hagakure watched as Togamis knees slowly gave out like jelly and he started sobbing on the floor, "Wah! Don’t cry Byakuya-sama! I'm crying too, See?" Syo sobbed out.

"P-Please!" Togami yelled, "Please don't k-kill me, I have alot to l-live for-!" "Shut th' fuck up!" Owada shouted back to Ishimarus distaste.

"Ple-Please- Please! I'm begging you-you, Please don't d-do th-this!" Togami was on his knees begging whilst pulling his hair, A good look for the SHSL Affluent Progeny.

Hagakure hummed, A pit in his stomach grew bigger and bigger, He wanted Togami to stop crying already. "Upupu~ Hey Byakuyaaa~" He used Monokuma to get Togamis attention.

Togami shakily looked to the bear, "If ya' give ol Monokuma a hug I might let you live!" Togami stared in confusion as did everyone else.

"Th...that's it?" Togami smiled, Reaching out for Monokuma before a chain tightly wrapped around his hands.

"Nope! It's punishment time!" Hagakure giggled.

\---

Togami stared at his wrist, He was going to die by the hands or paws of a bear.

The chain yanked him to the floor with a crack of the wrist as he was dragged into punishment, Screaming the entire way. 

Nobody helped.

"What are Monocoins made of?' Execution of:Togami Byakuya" Read a large banner infront of a melting pot.

Togami was pulled up by the wrist, Letting out a cry or pain and he felt the bones slowly disconnect from eachother, He was placed in a large iron pot filled with Monocoins, This was surprisingly gentle for the homicidal bear. 

And just before he could think he was going to die peacefully, The stage lit ablaze with beautiful fireworks, with millions of Monokumas at the seats below, His classmates watched from the front seat (although they were tied up.)

Togamis eyes dragged across the room before he reached out an unchained hand to the top of the pot. 

But a lid fell on it, Togami was now in total darkness.

He could hear cheers from the crowd like this was some sick magic trick, It started to get hotter and hotter as the seconds ticked. 

But it stopped as something wrapped around Togamis waist, Pulling him into the stage. He could still hear his classmates scream while the crowd cheered. 

Was he just saved?

A paper map hit his face, A map of the school with a "Come find me!" Written on the side, Pointing to the "Masterminds lair".

Togami swallowed as he caught sight of a clock that read "Wait 15:00 minutes until you leave, Please." What...?

Togami didn't realise he was still crying and so wiped his tears with his hands. 

He noticed his right hand was bruised, Broken and had obviously been cut a little by the coins, It hurt like hell. Togami bit his lip, Listening to the un-safe indoor fireworks go off.

And then three dings as everything stopped. 

He could hear gasps, Small sobs and other alike from his classmates, "M-Monocoins are..." What sounded like Syo sounded shocked, Unnaturally so.

"That's right! Monocoins are made from your dead classmates!" Togami stared in confusion, He had survived an execution...?

There were small lights illuminating the under stage, It was filthy and messy, Like it had been thrown together at the last minute... Did the Mastermind save him?

\---

Hagakure puckered his lips, "Welp~ Execution over, You may all leave." He used Monokuma to dismiss everyone.

And just like that, Monokuma was the only one in the trial room. 

...

... 

... 

It felt like hours until the half-half hour was over, But soon enough, A knock on his door was heard.

Hagakure licked his lips and wheeled (he prefers chairs with wheels) to the door, Opening it quietly. Seeing Monokuma and Togami he was instantly comforted.

"H... Hiro?" The Progeny stuttered in disbelief.

"Come in! I can take care of your hand, Y'now, Maybe give it a reading as a first date?" "D...Date?"

Hagakure but his lip, "C'mon, Get in!" He laughed.

Togami finally wandered in, Staring at the empty food boxes, Trash and finally, Hagakure. 

"So...You... Huh?" Togami opened his mouth yet nothing came out, "Don't worry 'bout it Togamicchi, Is your hand okay?"

"...It's tolerable." Togami looked away from him, But Hagakures gaze stayed the same. 

"So..." "Sooo~" Hagakure repeated, "You're the one behind this, Huh?" Togami sounded depressed, But honestly anyone would be after that. "Correct-ect-ect!"

They both stared, "Don't be sad, Togamins... I'll give you a fortune reading, 100% accurate and 100% free!"

Togami said nothing, Only shutting the door behind him and slowly walking up to Hagakure, Putting out his hand.

"Hmm... Hmm...Hmm..." Hagakure overexagerated.

"It says you'll help me." He stated, Togami only stared. 

"Help you with this g...game?" Togami chuckled, "You must be insane to think I would do that-" "Man...I guess you want the world to know that when you were 14, on March the 16th at 4:37 am in the morning-" "I'll help."

Hagakure smiled sweetly, "Yaaay! We can totally rule the world together!" Hagakure stuck out his tongue, Which was weirdly longer than usually, "You hath noh idea how lonth ith been waitith!" Hagakure put his tongue back in, putting his hands beneath his chin.

"I even had a chair for you riiight here!" Hagakure pointed to his own chair, The one he was sitting on.

Togami blinked. 

Then realised. 

Then sighed. "You're pathetic." "Already in that Mastermind Master-Mindset are we?"


End file.
